User blog:Refreshing Demise/This Week's "Back From The Dead," Winners (Nov.21, 2013)
Okay, so being the douchebag that I am, I've decided to advertise all the pastas that I've read recently that were good, but it's popularity has died down or it was just never popular in the first place. These are all pastas that I think deserve more attention. There well be five pastas each week, and they well go from the one's I liked the most to the one's that were still good, but didn't quite compare to the others. Enjoy! 5.) Unearthing a Horror - Dracowrath This was a great mindf*ck pasta that I never saw coming. Although I feel like it's a little out of place when it comes to how it makes you feel. What I mean by that is that it feels like for what it's setting you up for, it doesn't feel like you're in the right age or setting. I still had absolutely no idea that the ending was coming, and it only has two comments so go check it out! 4.) FEAR - I Love Scary Stories Extremely disturbing and well described, but there were some issues. There were a few grammatical errors here and there, some word choice that could've been different, and felt a little short. This was still a good pasta, and it only has eight comments so get to reading! 3.) Automatonophobia - Nitrogoblin Although I hate to type that name in simply because it's so long, I really enjoyed this pasta. If you're not a fan of clowns and you're looking for something to keep you up for a while longer, then look no further. This pasta is really quite creepy, and I liked it a lot. Though, it is rather simple and not original by any means, it's a great, creepy read. 2.) Deadly Nightmares - Dracowrath A thought provoking idea that was also has very creepy side to it. The way everything was described was great, the character developement was stupendous, and overall it was just an outstanding pasta that felt new, and fresh while at the same time staying true to the original horror genre. Even though I do feel like it was dragged out for a while, I think that it was necessary to get all the little bits of info out of the story. 1.) Arethius - TheManOfMysteriousStories Yes, I voted for this for CPoTM and for a damn good reason too. Everything felt so real, just by using slang terms for characters in the right moments and creating a plot that's actually believable. Arethius is a great charcter that you'll learn to both love and hate and in the end the story well leave you craving more. The most spectacular thing is that this was the author's first creepypasta! Go read this right now if you haven't! What stories do you guys want me to read and post on here? Link it in the comments section below, and I'll try to get to reading it. Thanks for coming by! Category:Blog posts Category:SUPER AWESOME AWARDS N' STUFF